


life is good and that's the way it should be

by MichaelKyan



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Asexual Character, Astronomy, Cheesy, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Freeform, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Songfic, also ryan plays the guitar because why tf not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelKyan/pseuds/MichaelKyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Haywood had a plan, and it was foolproof, but his lovely boyfriend, Michael Jones, had something up his sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	life is good and that's the way it should be

**Author's Note:**

> every time i listen to bright by echosmith my head just screams myan so here you go. 
> 
> i use this song in the story along with using a lyric as the title
> 
> get your toothbrushes ready to take care of cavities

Delicate taps of pebbles woke Michael in the middle of the night. 

He reached around for his glasses before hearing more tiny rocks hitting his window. Fumbling to get out of his sheets, he could barely see who was outside in the moonlight. After opening the frame and letting the warm summer heat inside his apartment, he saw his boyfriend waving up to him.

"What do you want, Ryan?" Michael hissed, "It's not even 3 in the morning!"

"Come with me!" Ryan replied, trying to keep his voice soft enough as to not wake anybody else. "I want to show you something!"

Michael sighed and smiled, assuring he'd be down in five. He threw on an old pair of shorts and a tee shirt before sliding into some shoes and grabbing a hoodie. Considering he could end up across the country, he packed a small bag of snacks and a change of clothes - Ryan had the habit of up and going so he had to be prepared for anything. Despite trying to complain and whine, deep down he adored Ryan's energy and was ready to go at the drop of a pin. Ever since packing his life up to move out of a boring life, being with someone with pep in his step made his life feel like fireworks.

Michael got into Ryan's beat up car and they headed out to Ryan-knows-where. Michael slipped a CD in for easy listening as Ryan twirled their fingers together. From the rear view mirror, Michael could make out Ryan's guitar and knew something special was going to happen. They let the music notes float in the air while the car hummed down the road.

Before long, the streetlights were just illuminating fields and fields of agriculture, from wheat to cows. Every now and again, they'd pass forests as well, where the light couldn't break fast the thick trees. Just as Michael was dozing back to sleep in his seat, Ryan parked the car and kissed his forehead to get him awake. "We're here," he whispered.

Michael stretched and hopped out of the car into the early morning atmosphere. He could've sworn the place felt familiar, but knowing Ryan, he was somewhere brand new. They never had the same date twice, which became more impressive with each passing day. Even when they passed a couple anniversaries, they found new ways to bring life to their relationship, instead of just reenacting past happy moments. It was nothing they had ever lived before and loved the sporadic rhythm of their time together. 

Ryan grabbed a blanket and the guitar case from the back and led Michael up a hill after taking his glasses off and tying a blindfold around his eyes.

"My, my, Ryan, you know I'm not into this," Michael teased.

"Shut up, Mr. Ace," Ryan retorted, taking his hand again. "Trust me."

Michael grinned and took small steps uphill with Ryan as his guide. He only nearly tripped twice, which made him feel overly accomplished with his life. They made it to the top before Ryan spread the blanket out and helped Michael sit down. Ryan helped Michael untie the cloth. After letting his eyes adjust, Michael felt breathless. 

He was underneath an ocean of stars, the clearest night sky he had ever seen. All the summer constellations were out for him to find, from from Lyra to Aquarius and Pegasus and more he couldn't remember at the moment since he was so overwhelmed. 

"Rye, how'd you find this place?" Michael asked, breathless, as his head was craned towards the sky. 

Ryan shrugged his shoulders and wrapped an arm around Michael. "I was driving around and thought it would be perfect for my idea."

Michael chuckled. "And what idea would that be?"

"I'm glad you asked!"

Ryan sat cross legged and pulled his guitar out, lightly tuning it to fit the song. "I found this song and, I don't know, it's just us. Or rather, how I feel about you," he answered, poking Michael's nose at the very end. Ryan couldn't see Michael blush from getting himself excited to play, but Michael's face was suddenly flaming. 

"Okay, ready?" Ryan asked, bubbly from nerves. Michael nodded furiously, scooting forward to sit right across from Ryan. 

"Okay," Ryan breathed. He took a deep breath and started strumming. 

_"I think the universe is on my side_  
_Heaven and Earth have finally aligned_  
_Days are good and that's the way it should be_

_You sprinkle star dust on my pillow case_  
_It's like a moonbeam brushed across my face_  
_Nights are good and that's the way it should be"_

Michael's heart felt like it was encased in an eternal hug. He squeezed Ryan's knees, urging him to go on.

_"You make me sing oh, la, la, La_  
_You make a girl go oh oh_  
_I'm in love, love_

_Did you see that shooting star tonight?_  
_Were you dazzled by the same constellation?_  
_Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?_  
_I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_  
_'Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright_  
_Bright, so bright"_

Michael softly giggled, silently thrilled he didn't change the gender in the song, and felt more love than he ever had before. Ryan looked up to see his boyfriend smiling more than he ever had before. 

_"And I see colors in a different way_  
_You make what doesn't matter fade to grey_  
_Life is good and that's the way it should be_

_You make me sing oh, la, la, la_  
_You make a girl go oh oh_  
_I'm in love, love_

_Did you see that shooting star tonight?_  
_Were you dazzled by the same constellation?_  
_Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?_  
_I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_  
_'Cause now I'm shining bright (oh) so bright_  
_And I get lost (oh) in your eyes"_

Ryan slowed down and gazed up, feeling the butterflies inside rumble more and more. Michael did the same, trying to find more constellations to have his body calm down. 

_"Did you see that shooting star tonight?_  
_Were you dazzled by the same constellation?_  
_Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?_  
_I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_  
_I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_  
_I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_  
_'Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright_  
_Bright, so bright_  
_Bright, so bright_  
_And I get lost in your eyes tonight"_

As the last of the notes faded away in the night, Michael couldn't help but tear up a bit. He urged Ryan to move his guitar so he could lean forward and plop his head down. Ryan ruffled Michael's hair as he was in his lap, also moving to his pocket. Before he could, though, Michael was sitting up and was looking like he was about to stand. Ryan leaned back, resting on his hands, when Michael got on one knee and scared Ryan senseless. 

"You're a dork. I'm a dork. Let's be dorks until we're nothing but star dust, and even then, let's then float around and be stars together in the sky. Ryan, will you marry me?"

Ryan nearly tackled Michael in a hug, holding onto him as if he never would again. They both held on, burying their faces into the other's shoulder. Ryan couldn't form any response at first from the shock value, but when he did, it was one of the sweetest sounds to Michael's ear. 

"Yes!" 

Michael leaned back long enough to slip the ring he had onto Ryan's finger. When Ryan also pulled a ring out from his pocket and explained his master plan, it just sent Michael into a fit of laughter. "I finally was able to surprise you!" he cried. 

They stayed on top of the hill the rest of the night, the adrenaline from proposing keeping them awake for the sunrise. They tangled together, not ready to be separated to go home just yet. As the orange and yellow hues replaced the navy blue, white speckled sky, it was just the beginning of a whole new joyride they would ride for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> put "was myan trash" on my grave
> 
> in 4 years of writing this is the cheesiest thing i've ever written so i hope you liked it! let me know what you thought~
> 
> my twitter - @maniac_messiah  
> my tumblr - maniacmessiah


End file.
